


Машина: возмутительные советы и посторонние занятия

by Isei



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s02e22 God Mode, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isei/pseuds/Isei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— У нас еще осталось молоко? — бессовестно перебил его Джон. <br/>«Отрицательно», — появилось в смс.<br/>— Я недавно покупал! — возмутился Финч.<br/>«Вышел срок годности», — мигнул телефон.<br/>— Ну, — сказал Джон. – Знаешь, Машина видит все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Машина: возмутительные советы и посторонние занятия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of inappropriate advices and other side projects, The Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/792486) by [Rosslyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn/pseuds/Rosslyn). 



> Машина указывает направление движения по часам. Представьте циферблат: 12 часов — прямо, 3 часа — направо, 6 часов — назад, 9 часов — налево и т.д.   
> [Прецли](http://www.google.com.ua/search?q=%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%86%D0%BB%D0%B8&client=opera&hs=tCx&channel=suggest&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=mtnwUdD8BomCOMyAgegH&ved=0CE4QsAQ&biw=1280&bih=868) — грубо говоря, вид пряника :)

— И давно эта лапша здесь лежит? — послышался голос Джона из кладовки с припасами.  
Гарольд перестал стучать по клавиатуре.   
— Не могу вспомнить, — он склонил голову. — Наверное, лучше…  
— Думаешь, она еще съедобна?  
— Даже не догадываюсь. Почему бы нам просто…  
— Значит, две минуты в микроволновке, — закончил Джон, появляясь с упаковкой быстрорастворимой лапши в одной руке и телефоном в другой.  
Гарольд нахмурился:  
— Мистер Риз, вы же не советовались с Машиной по поводу обеда?  
Джона, похоже, это только позабавило, и он пожал плечами.  
— Почему бы и нет? Для этого же не нужно много машинной мощности?  
На столе Гарольда завибрировал телефон. Он склонился и прочитал смс:  
«0,0000000012 секунды».  
Он вздохнул.  
— Думаю, надо научить ее, что такое сарказм, — заметил Джон участливо.  
— Я создал Машину не для того, чтобы вы… — начал было Гарольд.  
— У нас еще осталось молоко? — бессовестно перебил его Джон.   
«Отрицательно», — появилось в смс.  
— Я недавно покупал! — возмутился Финч.  
«Вышел срок годности», — мигнул телефон.  
— Ну, — сказал Джон. — Знаешь, Машина видит все.  
Финч отвел взгляд от насмешливо приподнятых бровей Джона и сдержал нелогичное желание скривиться.  
— Хорошо, — сдался он. — Я куплю молоко по дороге назад.  
— Работа на свежем воздухе? — поинтересовался Джон.  
— Чтобы получить доступ к данным компании нашего Номера, мне нужно подключиться на месте, — пояснил Финч. — Загруженность дорог в нижнем Манхэттене?   
Индикатор на телефоне загорелся красным.  
— Найди, как меньше чем за полчаса добраться до компании мистера Петровича.  
«Семь часов», — пришло смс.  
Гарольд многозначительно посмотрел на Джона.  
— Вот для этого, мистер Риз, я и создал Машину.  
Джон хотел что-то ответить, но телефон прозвонил снова. На экране появилась детальная карта проезда, а на маршруте назад был помечен супермаркет, сетью которых владел Финч.  
— … конечно, Гарольд, — усмехнулся Риз.  
***  
По пути назад Гарольд все-таки заехал в супермаркет, наполнил тележку привычным запасом для полуночных бдений и обеденных перекусов, а потом открыл список на телефоне.  
— Доширак, шоколад, чай, растворимый кофе… пиво. — Финч нахмурился на последнем пункте — такого он в список не добавлял.   
— И где мне его найти? — пробормотал он, осматриваясь вокруг.  
«Семь часов», — пришло сообщение.  
Гарольд оглянулся и увидел отдел алкоголя. Он недоверчиво посмотрел на свой телефон.  
— Это ты добавила пиво в список?  
Список попросту обновился — продукты в тележке оказались зачеркнутыми. Гарольд приподнял брови.  
— Это… возмутительно, — решил он, впрочем, без воодушевления.  
Ответа не последовало. Шагая в отдел алкоголя, Финч мимоходом подсчитывал, сколько вычислительной мощности Машина тратит на свое… не-машинное поведение.  
«Два часа», — мигнул телефон.  
Гарольд посмотрел направо.  
— Это любимое пиво Джона, не так ли?  
«Положительно».  
Гарольд сжал губы – было странно чувствовать признательность.   
— Наверное, ты даже знаешь, чего ему хочется съесть сегодня, – сказал он с ноткой иронии.  
«Пройти семь. Потом пять часов».  
Следуя подсказкам, Финч вышел к стенду прецлей в шоколаде.   
— Тайное удовольствие больше не такое тайное, — пробормотал он, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Джон брал их с собой на слежку за подозреваемым, думая, что никто не видит.  
«Стоп», — пришло смс, стоило Гарольду протянуть руку.  
Нахмурившись, он оглянулся – вокруг не было ни души.  
— Почему?  
Из динамика заиграла музыка, становясь то громче, то тише, когда Гарольд помахал рукой в разные стороны.  
— Ох, — Финч медленно повел ладонью вдоль полки.  
Музыка оборвалась, и он недоуменно посмотрел на то, что оказалось в руке. «Низкокалорийные, с низким содержанием соли» – значилось на упаковке.  
— Это шутка?  
Телефон промолчал, но ему показалось, что так Машина пожала плечами.  
— Не думаю… — сказал Гарольд, отводя руку, и телефон возмущенно запищал.   
«Риск сердечнососудистых заболеваний > 32,6%».  
Гарольд рассмеялся.  
— Ты не доктор.  
Телефон завибрировал, но сообщений не было. Финч принял это за хмыканье.  
— Хорошо, — пополам с раздражением и смехом сказал Гарольд. — Если ты настаиваешь.   
Он взял упаковку здоровых прецлей, чувствуя противоречие в использовании слова «здоровый» по отношению к прецлям.  
Перед кассой телефон зазвонил снова.  
«Молоко».  
— О да, — сказал Гарольд, разворачиваясь. — Спасибо за напоминание.   
Экран мигнул, и Гарольд был уверен, что это самодовольство. Глупое, совершенно возмутительное, но улыбки сдержать так и не смог.  
Вернувшись к кассам, он заметил, что на улице начался дождь.   
— Вот незадача, — пробормотал он. — Наверное, здесь не продают зонтики?  
Наступила пауза, а потом:  
«Двенадцать часов».  
Гарольд поднял голову и нахмурился — прямо был выход.  
— Не продают, значит?  
«Двенадцать часов», — на этот раз телефон завибрировал увереннее.  
— Хорошо, — Гарольд расплатился за покупки и в замешательстве пошел к выходу.  
Снаружи его встретил свежий запах дождя и прохлада осени. Телефон тихо завибрировал.  
«Три часа», — значилось в сообщении.  
Гарольд обернулся и возле парковки увидел улыбающегося Джона с зонтиком в руке.

 

P.S.   
«Одиннадцать часов».  
«Быстрее».

— Я отключаю все камеры в доме, Гарольд.


End file.
